My Anime Love
by gohagosa100
Summary: First Hetalia X Reader fanfic. Give it a shot! XDDD


You gave a dreamy sigh as you place your phone down.

After watching your favorite Anime end with a romantic ending, you just can't help but feel happy for them. Fictional characters or not, you are happy for them.

Now if only you were in that Anime, your life would be complete.

Marrying Kaito from Vocaloid would be awesome, or being Sebastian, from Black Butler's, next master for all eternity sounded amazing, maybe having America, from Hetalia, kiss you.

Gods how you would love it.

And how you knew that would never happen.

One, they were not real.

Two, you think you are not attractive.

Three, even if you try to be, you fail at it. You have allergic reactions to make up, you can't put a lipstick right, you would sometimes poke your eye when you attempt to put eyeliner, you don't know anything about fashion, and many more.

Four, you are an otaku, and tons of guys hate otaku's

Giving another sigh you then switched the anime to a song you really loved. Putting on your head phones you listened to the beat of this specific Anime song and banged your head lightly to its beat. You loved the guitar parts and especially the solo drums!

Suddenly a loud booming voice jolted you causing you to jump from your skin.

"WHAT'S UP DUDDETTE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS PLACE ALL ALONE?!"

You nervously took your head phones off as you laughed awkwardly, and looked at the owner of the voice, you know this person too well, "He-Hey Alfred-" you mumbled as your face paled and blushed at the same time.

You mentally noted to yourself: Never to stay alone with Alfred.

The thing is, Alfred has always been your closest friend, but things started to change as you began to look Alfred, not as a friend, but as a person who admired him.

He was so cool and popular and handsome and brimming with confidence.

While here you are staying in the corner of the room watching Anime by yourself, completely unattractive. Wearing those coke-bottle-glasses didn't make things better.

Then that admiration began to change to love.

And for the last 7 years, you were completely in love with your best friend.

He doesn't seem to notice, which crushes your heart to bits.

Wait, what are you thinking?! HE'S COOL! HANDSOME! POPULAR! Why do you think a man like him would even bat an eye to look at you?!

The girl who always had long hair with bangs that covers half her face, the ridiculously large glasses that falls out of her face all the time, that pale colorless skin that looks eerily creepy.

You stopped, this is bugging you too much.

"(y/n) you okay?" Alfred asked as he taps your shoulder.

"Huh- wha-?!"

"You've been silent for like ten minutes!" The man mumbled with a small pout. "You left me!"

You laughed awkwardly and began to gather your things, "I-I see, w-well Alfred, I-I gotta go somewhere, so I'll see you later!" You were looking for an excuse to escape this terrible feeling, "Bye!" You exclaimed as you run to the nearest corridor and disappeared from the boys sight.

"(y/n), wait!" The blonde called. He then bit his thumb as he gritted his teeth, "dang it, I wasn't able to say it again." He mumbled to himself.

"Alfred, is something wrong?"

Alfred brightened up as he hears the familiar voice and turns around to tackle its owner, "OH ARTHUR! IM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU! HELP ME!" The man cried on the other blondes shoulders.

"Wait-What?"

* * *

"So you're telling me she's uninterested with you?" The man asked as he sipped tea from his thermos.

"Yes! _ she ignores me! She runs away whenever were alone! She doesn't even smile like she used to be when she was around me!" The boy exclaimed as he placed his head on his palms in depression. "I try to be the cool, popular kid so she would notice me."

"Alfred I'm afraid the reason is because you haven't told her-"

"How can I tell her when she tries to run away all the time!" The boy cried childishly.

"Look lad, whining and crying isn't going to help your problem, anyways, for now I'll be the one pulling the strings." Arthur exclaimed as he sets his tea down.

"What do you mean?"

"You shall see."

* * *

You grumbled as you pull out your phone and stare at the time, it was too late! You need to get home! There's a new Anime you've been waiting to come out for ages, and here you are waiting for your partner to arrive to help you with the cleaning duties. Oh how this pisses you off.

Then the door slowly slid open, revealing Alfred carrying a broom and a dustpan.

"Where are the others?" You asked.

"They ditched us." The blonde answered sheepishly.

Your face blushed massively as you realize that there would only be two of you working on cleaning this place up.

"We-Well shall we get started?" Alfred asked as he smiles.

You gave a nod and began moving the desks.

30 minutes of cleaning went by and none of you spoke a single word to each other.

You were too shy and scared.

Another 20 minutes passes by and still nothing has happened while you and Alfred were now done cleaning up and were returning the desks to their respected spots.

You then began carrying a desk.

Here's the thing.

Since you always watch Anime, listen to music, buy Manga's, play video games, you haven't been out that much.

Which means you don't get enough moving around.

You then stumbled and slipped as you tried to balance the desk in your arms.

You gasped as you fell and expected to hit your head on the ground.

Which didn't happen.

Alfred quickly grabbed your wrist as your other hand lets go of the table, then he pulled you close to his chest as he looks at the table that fell harshly on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he brushes a stray hair from your now frightened face.

You nodded in agreement as you blush.

"(y/n), don't scare me like that ever again!" Alfred exclaimed as he hugs you tight.

Your eyes widen at the blondes actions. "A-Alfre-?"

"Oh (y/n) I love you so much." The man sobbed.

Your features changed to feelings of hurt as you harshly pushed Alfred away. He looks at your eyes, eyes that were filled with sorrow and regret. Humongous tears that threaten to fall out of the corners of your (eye color) eyes.

Alfred was about to ask you what's wrong when you suddenly swung your arm, grabbed your bag and left the room crying.

"Alfred you stupid idiot! Was I that pitiful to you?! Did I look that stupid that you have to act like you love me?!" You cried as you ran down the halls, clearly miserable at how pathetic your beloved thought about you.

You continued to cry and ran for the rooftop. The place where you are only safe.

* * *

Alfred fell to his knees as he saw you run away. "She didn't like me, I-I'm the only one who liked her that way?!"

Suddenly a tea cup collided with the boys head breaking it in the process as a really angry Briton grabbed Alfred's collar.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" The man yelled.

"Huh-?"

"WHEN A GIRL CRIES AND RUNS AWAY IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH THEM RUN AWAY! YOU CHASE THEM You BLOODY WANKER!"

The blondes eyes widened at the boys remarks as he ran out of the room.

* * *

Opening the door, you ran for the fences as you knelt in front of it and cried, grabbing the holes as you pulled yourself up.

That clearly didn't work.

Your chest was hurting massively.

Your throat was sore.

You felt cold and helpless.

And that was all because the person you love was screwing around with you.

"(y/n)!" You hear Alfred call you from behind.

You quickly turned your head and tried to escape when he started approaching you.

He walked slowly while you began squirming away from him only resulting to have your back collide with the fence of the rooftop.

"I figured I found you here." He said in a sad tone.

You avoided his look, being pathetic is more than enough. "I don't think anybody would be happy when you tell them you love them when you clearly don't."

Alfred's eyes flared as he gritted his teeth, "And what makes you think that way?!" He screamed at you, clearly not happy about your hostile responses to him.

"Don't you get it?! You're popular, I'm not! You're handsome and I'm ugly! You have many friends, and," you sobbed, "and I only have you." You continued to cry as you bring your hands to face, "  
I don't think any girl in my situation would be able to believe you when they know they can't reach you. Please Alfred, s-stop making my heart beat like crazy! I'm not in an Anime! Happy endings for people like me don't happen in real life!"

Alfred glared at (y/n), "What is wrong with you?! I chase you! You run away from me! Also I never had a girlfriend! I wanted you to be my first, and definitely my last! I want to begin my love life with someone like you than a slutty girl who would just screw around with my head!"

You look up to him as he finally sees your (eye color) eyes.

"Don't you get it (y/n)? I love you so much! You're sweet, kind, lovable, you act like me when it comes to video games, you're like the coolest girl for liking Anime's, you don't care what I eat, you've been supportive all these years from a distance, you have been my best friend, and I hope, I can take this to a higher level." He exclaimed as he squatted to your level and brought your chin to his face.

"A-Al-"

"Don't say anything anymore (y/n), I love you and that's final."

Your body racked with sobs as you hugged the man for all those times you've been alone and wanted to be with him,

"I don't know if I should say this but, I love you too Alfred." You mumbled as you cried on his shoulder.

* * *

When you entered he school tomorrow tons of people were whistling and congratulating you and Alfred for ending up together.

The BTT didn't stop swooning all over you.

While Arthur gave Alfred a pat in the head for doing ob well done.

"(y/n)!" You heard Feliciano chirp. "You finally are with Alfred!" He exclaimed happily.

Ludwig chuckled, "yeah, if he wasn't any faster you would have been taken away by somebody else now."

You now were confused, "Huh?"

"You were a forbidden fruit that is trying to be attained by everyone in this school!" Francis explained.

"Wait wait I don't get it!" You protested.

"You see, (y/n) , you were so quiet and frail that you are very famous in this school! You were called 'The Quiet Princess'!" Arthur explained further.

You blushed at these comments.

"So now every guy in this school wanted you for themselves, like Ivan for example, or these three idiots right here."

"STOP IT! (y/n) IS MINE!" Alfred screamed as he hugged you.

"No fair! Get her!" Gilbert screamed.

"Don't let him have her all to himself!" Francis screamed.

"Why does it have to be Alfred!" Antonio screamed in despair.

* * *

R&R

Tell me what you think!


End file.
